


Off The Rails

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, College AU, I NEED HELP!, I need help, M/M, This Is Sad, Why do I do this, cryde - Freeform, im depressed, read if u wanna be fuckin hurt, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Clyde was off the rails after his latest break up and Craig was there to take care of him.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Off The Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you read my normal stuff, I am ONCE again, !~! OUT HERE with a new writing style. Idk what im doing. PUNCH ME IN THE FACE FOR THIS IM SORRY!

Clyde was off the rails.

To be fair, he kind of always was, but today, he _really_ was off the rails.

Craig saw him eat an entire tray of brownies earlier that day. It was _disgusting,_ but also, in a way, impressive that he somehow managed to not throw up. Especially _now,_ when he has drowned down a countless number of Long Islands.

Craig was kind of worried as he watched Clyde throw his body around recklessly in an attempt at dancing. He was merely bending his upper half of his body back and forth, occasionally bringing his Long Island to his lips; taking _way_ too long of a time in attaching his mouth to the straw. It was embarrassing but it was Clyde. He always went off the rails after a break up.

“You should say something to him,” Tweek told him as they watched Clyde dance.

“What? Why should _I_ say something to him?”

“Because you’re his best friend?”

Craig brought his straw closer to him and took a sip of his _Sex on The Beach._ “And that continues to be the worst decision I ever made.”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

He glared at Tweek, but he knew if he _didn’t_ help Clyde, Tweek would continue to nag him so he left his seat and walked to his drunk friend.

“Craig!” Clyde exclaimed, throwing his entire body over the other male. “Hey, dude, what’s up?”

“Clyde, we are going home,” Craig said.

“No, dude, this is so _fun_ — why do you want to _go_? It’s _lit!”_

“Clyde it’s a Wednesday, and our group are pretty much the only people here. It’s also 1 am, and we both have class tomorrow,”

“Ugh, you’re so boring,” but even with his protest, Clyde allowed him to guide him out of the bar. He sent an annoyed wave to Tweek, Token, and Jimmy who just sat and watched in amusement as Craig directed his brunette friend out of the bar.

Luckily, their college apartment complex wasn’t too far from the bar, but it was still a long walk with Clyde basically leaning his entire body weight onto Craig. Craig half-thought to just piggy back the brunette to their apartment. That would be _easier,_ but it would be a whole other struggle getting the brunette _onto_ his back.

After what seemed like an endless walk, they finally arrived to their apartment, where Craig dragged out his keys as Clyde leaned into him. Craig didn’t find Clyde’s behavior strange. He was normally very physically clingy.

He led them into their apartment and brought Clyde to his room before retreating to grab a glass of water for the brunette. He came back to his room and sat on his bed, demanding his friend to drink up.

Clyde mumbled something inaudible before taking a sip of the water. Craig watched him with unsure eyes as the water spilled over his mouth and landed on his bed. Clyde passed him the glass back and Craig set it on the bedside table.

“Okay, well… goodnight,” Craig said as he stood up, but Clyde grabbed onto his wrist.

“Wait, Craig,” Clyde said, “Will you stay with me?” He looked up at Craig with wide, tear-filled eyes, his lip pushed out in a pout.

In defeat, he mumbled out a sure and let the other male drag him into his bed. Clyde school he’d over so Craig could lay down next to him. In the darkness, Craig’s eyes glossed over to Clyde’s hand still encircling his wrist and then back to Clyde himself.

He was the exact opposite of Clyde when he was upset. He would bury his feelings so deep down under that someone would need a bulldozer to ever discover them. Clyde was different; he was expressive and open, he wasn’t accused of indifference.

The thing is, Craig cared a lot. It’s why he let Clyde drag him down on his bed. It’s why he took him home. It was why he laid here right now, staring into the eyes of his best friend who was so miserably upset by some two month relationship’s end.

It’s why when Clyde clung to him and cried, he let him. It wasn’t the first time, and he was sure it would not be the last. Clyde was touchy-feely. He was the type of guy Craig probably would be if he was more open and friendly. Craig did not mind being touched. He actually _liked_ hugs and all of that in between; he just never was one to initiate them. He was a physical guy, but too afraid to show it. Clyde didn’t care. He expressed this physical touch to everyone. He patted people on the backs when they did a good job. He was the type to bypass a handshake and go straight for a hug.

Craig thought when he came out as gay, Clyde would have stopped it; that he would be afraid to show him any physical affection, as most straight guys are completely afraid of homosexual men “getting the wrong idea.” While at first Clyde acted this way, the behavior quickly faded and soon he was back to his normal, clingy self.

Craig didn’t mind it. In fact, maybe sometimes he _enjoyed it._ He was lonelier than he ever would admit, and while he could find a one-night stand pretty easy, finding someone to _cuddle_ with was a completely different story. So in these times where Clyde cuddled him, regardless if it was due to a break-up or not, Craig selfishly and secretly enjoyed it because it fed his physical touch craving.

Of course he wouldn’t admit this to Clyde, or anyone, for that matter. That would break his rule of letting his emotions get past the bottle’s edge.

So, instead he just secretly enjoyed it and waited until the next time that Clyde would ask him to come into his bed, or when he would inch closer to him on the couch. He waited and waited, and would never admit to ever waiting or _wanting_ this to occur. Instead he would brush it off, he would say, _Clyde’s so clingy._ He would pretend to be annoyed because he feared if Clyde knew how much he actually enjoyed it, he would stop doing it.

Today was different though. Maybe it was because of how wasted Clyde was or how late at night it was or just how completely off the walls Clyde was, but he held onto Craig tighter. He entangled their limbs like they were one being; as if Clyde was trying to consume him.

Then, Clyde had pulled his head back and gazed into his eyes. It was a strange look he hadn’t seen before from Clyde. The brunette smiled tiredly and said, “you’re the only one to never leave me or get sick of me.” Craig’s heart didn’t know how to operate under his gaze, nor at the fingers that laced through his hair. The beats of his heart counted faster as the the inches between them diminished, Clyde brushing his lips over Craig’s own.

His body froze. He was paralyzed at the feeling of his best friend’s lips on his own. His heart pounded against his ribcage and his nerves went ablaze. When Clyde pulled away, he stared blankly, stunned, his heart still attempting to break his ribcage. Clyde pulled him closer again, burying his head into Craig’s pounding chest once more. Craig inhaled, attempting to slow his heart rate and process what just happened. He grazed his lips, feeling the wetness Clyde left behind, signaling it was real. His heart refused to quit, and he wondered if Clyde was coherent enough to hear it.

Clyde eventually fell asleep in his arms, his breathing evening out. Craig laid there for a bit, switching between the visual of the ceiling and his best friend, his thoughts racing. He eventually slipped himself out of his best friend’s bed and retreated to his own.

And just like before, as he waited for Clyde to hold him, he began to wait for another kiss from him; the waiting game become impeccably longer and more miserable.


End file.
